When You're Holding Me
by KeiChanz
Summary: Oneshot songfic: A sudden downpour causes an unsuspecting couple to find refuge in each other's arms. IK


I bet you're all wondering, "What _is_ it with her and one-shots?" Right? Heh. Well, I have one simple answer: _My Passion For Writing. _That's it right there. It explains everything. When I write, I can escape to my own little world without the worries of school or problems in real life and I can get lost in the fantasy of what my mind conjures and transfer it through the tip of a pencil to paper. I just plain and simple love it.

Anyhow, this is a song-fic that I thought up on a whim in studyhall. Yes, studyhall. Now you're probably all thinking, "What the hell does she _do_ in there?" Haha, wouldn't you like to know? -Wink.- The song is called "Helplessly, Hopelessly" by Jessica Andrews and I fully recommend that you listen to it while reading this shot. You don't have to, but it helps set the mood better. The music is a pleasant background noise, too. Fits it nicely.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Jessica Andrews's song "Helplessly, hopelessly".

* * *

**When You're Holding Me**

* * *

The rain poured down in heavy sheets on the unsuspecting couple and thunder boomed overhead, shaking the earth and its occupants as bright streaks of lightning tore across the heavens, illuminating the rapidly darkening sky. The harsh wind whipped around them recklessly as they struggled against it, cold and wet from the rough onslaught of rain that seemed to be doing everything in its power to keep the couple from getting to their destination. 

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders…_

Another clash of lightning ripped across the skies followed shortly by a loud clap of thunder.

They ran side by side through the downpour, a thick red fabric held above their heads in an attempt to keep them dry and to keep the rain from their faces, but it all proved to be fruitless as the rain dominated the scarlet cloth, soaking it to its last thread and drenching the couple to the bone.

Chocolate eyes glanced up at the man beside her, legs pumping to keep up with her companion. A rough scowl adorned his handsome features, sopping silver strands of hair clinging to his face and she could tell he was struggling just as much as she was to push through the storm, his tough exterior wearing thin.

_I can fight with the toughest of the tough…_

A flash of lightning and more booming thunder issued. Her companion suddenly slipped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her into the shelter of his body, veering off to the left to seek the dry haven of the canopy of tall trees from the forest surrounding them.

He stopped beneath a rather large tree with thick boughs and leaves. Exhaling, her companion dragged the sopping fabric from their heads and wrung it out, efficiently getting most of the water out before wrapping her within the confines of the semi-dried red fur.

_I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities…_

Tugging her to his chest, he wrapped strong arms around her shivering form, offering her the little warmth he possessed and leant against the tree, infamous scowl plastered on his wet face as he stared off into the pouring rain, ears pinned against his skull partially in irritation and from the rain.

Face flushed, chocolate eyes wide with hidden adoration as she gazed up at her protector, she studied his firm countenance, traced the deep lines of annoyance upon his brow with her eyes, looked into the fearless amber windows that led to his soul and she sighed softly, closing fathomless coffee orbs and leaning into his warmth, never wanting this moment to end.

He glanced down at her, his own cheeks heating dimly as she relaxed against him, trusting him to support her slight weight with his stronger frame.

And in that moment, he felt as if he were the strongest man alive.

_Anytime, anywhere…anything…  
I'm strong enough…_

She inhaled sharply and released it in a shaky breath, shuddering though not from the cold. Quite the contrary, she was quickly regaining the warmth she had lost as she leaned on him, taking in his musky scent and the fresh smell of spring rain soaking his white shirt.

His arms tightened around her and delight spread throughout her now heated body and she beamed inside.

_But when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch.  
I'm completely defenseless,  
Baby, it's almost too much…_

Golden pools filled with confused awe for the woman in his arms gazed down at the dark head tucked against his chest securely, her ebony locks plastered against her skull and clinging to her neck in raven strands in dark contrast to her pale complexion. She looked so vulnerable, so innocent and fragile and he felt a powerful need right then to protect her with everything he had, make sure she never got into harms way. He would die before he would ever let her leave this world.

Honey orbs softening slightly, expression relaxing somewhat, he closed his eyes and hugged her closer to him, to his heart. She was here with him, safe and warm and he wanted to never let her go.

She flushed and she closed her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way for her as she did for him. If only he knew…if only she had the courage to tell him…

_I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love._

He continued to hold her against the safe protection of his body, providing the warmth she needed and the assurance she craved. Couldn't she see? Couldn't she understand just how deeply he felt for her? How much he cared? He so wanted to tell her, to confess his feelings for her but something held him back, something that was either a matter of pride or the constant ghostly presence of another woman in the back of his mind, hovering and refusing to leave.

Why did it have to be so hard?

_So let consequence do what it will to us,  
I don't care.  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all…_

The rain continued to pour down heavily all around them but the thick, long branches of the tree caught most of the raindrops before they could fall onto the huddled twosome beneath the tree.

Resting her head against his chest, her damp hair clinging to her face and neck, the lovesick woman hesitantly swathed her arms around his muscular torso, feeling him tense before quickly relaxing, his chin dropping to rest upon her sodden locks of ebony as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She squeezed back.

_Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere…  
I just can't pretend anymore.  
I'm too sturdy to fall…_

Soft thunder rumbled above them as the storm resided and one more flash of lightning streaked across the sky before the heavy rain began to cease in its pressure, becoming a light drizzle and blanketing the earth with a sinuous mist.

It went unheeded by the huddled duo as they continued to hold each other, oblivious to anything else around them as the storm finally seemed to be dissapating, leaving the scent of fresh rain in its wake.

'_Cause when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch.  
I'm completely defenseless,  
Baby, it's almost too much…  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in love… _

The rise and fall of his chest and the strong beating of his heart was enough to assure her that he was here with her, holding her and keeping her warm from the chilly aftermath of the storm that clung to the atmosphere. A small smile graced her lips and chocolate eyes fluttered close once more, feeling safe and warm within the arms of her protector and love.

_I am not afraid.  
I am not afraid…_

Dark clouds faded away slowly to reveal a bright sphere of fire, sunshine filtering in through the now clear clouds to cast upon the drenched surface of the earth, ridding it of its gloomy atmosphere to be replaced with a radiant, happy ambiance and creatures that were forced to find a safe sanctuary from the storm creeped out into the new warmth, soaking up the sun's bright rays contentedly.

The twosome didn't move from their spot, content to just stand there and hold each other to the ends of time, wishing that this special moment didn't have to end.

He hugged her closer. She shook her head in reluctance. Together they sighed as they realized they'd have to let go sooner or later.

'_Cause when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch.  
I'm completely defenseless,  
Baby, it's almost too much…  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling…  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
Falling in…love…_

As it turned out, later ended up overpowering the sooner.

**Fini.**

* * *

Whee, it's done! I really enjoyed writing this. It made me feel…content, for lack of a better word. Anyhow, for those of you who took my advice and ended up listening to the song, what'd ya think? Fits perfectly, ne? I thought so. n.n; Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

Until Next Time,  
_**Keiko**_


End file.
